Dangyunhaji!
by bbochi
Summary: EXO-K humor!fics. Mereka bermain game Dangyunhaji untuk episode MBC EXO Special dan punya julukan baru. 1700 words. slight!baekyeol, slight!kaisoo.


EXO-K (slight!baekyeol, slight!kaisoo). 1705 words. fail!crack dan fail!humor.

Non of the characters written here is mine. Warning! for typo dan cerita garing.

 **a/n (1)** : Mau nulis ff humor, but sorryyyyy this is awful and horrible.

 **a/n (2)** : Dangyunhaji translate-nya jadi 'of course' atau 'tentu saja'.

 **a/n (3)** : Banyak dimainin di variety show X-Man, tapi rules Dangyunhaji disini agak beda. Recommended Dangyunhaji Games di video BTS di youtube, mereka pernah main Dangyunhaji (which inspires me) dan dimainin juga di drama 'The Producer' (2015)

 **Studio MBC.**

 **MBC EXO Special Shooting.**

"Baiklah, mari kita buka segmen game baru. Game ini diperkenalkan oleh variety show X-Man, berjudul Dangyunhaji. Apakah EXO-K sudah pernah memainkannya?" MC Dong-yup bertanya.

Seluruh member EXO-K menggeleng-geleng inosen.

MC Guk-joo membacakan peraturan mainnya. "Baik, peraturannya adalah: 1) Apapun yang dikatakan lawan mainmu, jawab dengan 'Dangyunhaji' 2) Walaupun pertanyaan itu bernilai salah/benar, setelah kau menjawab 'Dangyunhaji' pertanyaan itu akan menjadi statement benar 3) Apabila yang dikatakan lawanmu terlalu memalukan maka kau bisa menyerah, dan lawanmu akan menang."

Member EXO-K mengangguk-angguk.

"Kita mulai gamenya… Pemain pertama: BAEKHYUN dan SEHUN!"

Baekhyun dan Sehun berdiri, audience bertepuk-tepuk tangan; terutama fans Baekhyun dan Sehun. Sasaeng fans yang mengetahui rahasia mereka saling bertaruh rahasia apa yang akan Baekhyun dan Sehun buka untuk memalukan satu sama lain.

"Baekhyun akan memalukan Sehun dengan boxer Spongebob Squarepants-nya." Sasaeng 1 berkata.

Sasaeng 2 menatapnya tidak setuju. "Apakah kau tahu boxer Sehun bahkan bukan Spongebob Squarepants? Boxernya bergambar Upin-upin dengan gambar paling banyak adalah gambar Jarjit dan Tuk Dalang."

Sasaeng 3 melotot hendak berkata "GIRLS DO YOU EVEN UPIN-IPIN-"

Baekhyun berdehem bersiap saat MC Dong-yup memberinya isyarat untuk memulai permainan.

"Kau, kau tahu kan saat dulu rambutmu dicat dengan warna hijau sayur kau tampak seperti brokoli segar?"

' _SIAL KAU BAEKHYUN HYUNG!'_

Penonton tertawa tergelak-gelak. Sehun mengerucutkan bibir, berusaha menjaga emosinya tetap dingin seperti Pangeran Es. Dia sebal sebal sebal dengan rambut hijau itu! Saat PD-nim mengedit game ini, pasti mereka menunjukkan rambut brokolinya yang hanya bertahan sekitar 48 jam itu.

Rambut hijau itu adalah kenangan buruk Sehun dan ia ingin memendamnya dalam-dalam sampai hari kiamat, sampai ia mati lalu dibangunkan oleh terompet Sangkakala Malaikat Israfil.

 _Tunggu_. Sehun membatin. _Siapa itu Malaikat Israfil?_

Baekhyun menyeringai. ' _Senang kau, Sehun?'_

"Sehun?" MC Dong-yup memegang bahunya. "Dangyunhaji?"

' _Oh, aku akan membuatmu pipis di pampers-mu, Hyung. Oke?'_ Sehun tersenyum dan menjawab mantap. "Dangyunhaji!"

"Baekhyun Hyung," Sehun tersenyum. "Kau tahu kan walaupun aku punya rambut brokoli, penampilan terburukku itu jauh lebih tampan daripada rambut terbaikmu mu kan?"

' _Aish, anak ini. Sangat mudah.'_ Baekhyun tersenyum. "Dangyunhaji!"

"Dangyunhaji dari Baekhyun, rambut terbaiknya lebih buruk daripada rambut terburuk Sehun." Lee Guk-joo bertepuk tangan.

"Yah,

Kau tahu kau adalah maknae, tapi aku melakukan aegyo lebih baik daripada kau kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum.

Lee Guk-Joo tertawa keras. "Auchh, Sehun maknae palsu!"

"Dangyunhaji." Sehun berkata.

"Dia menjawabnya dengan cepat." Chanyeol meringis. " _Mak-na-e! Mak-na-e! Sehun the fake maknae!_ "

"Jadi, hyung," Sehun tersenyum licik. "Aku tidak lebih imut, tapi aku lebih maskulin, lebih seksi, lebih dewasa, lebih manly, daripada kau kan?"

' _HA. Ayo kita lihat kau akan menjawab apa, Hyung.'_

"Wah, Sehun adalah maknae yang seksi, ya kan? Baekhyun kau tidak lebih seksi daripada Sehun, dangyunhaji?" Shin Dong-yup mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada Baekhyun.

"Dangyunhaji," Baekhyun berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa tinggal diam. "Sek-si! Sek-sii! Sehun pemuda seksi!"

Penonton mengikuti Chanyeol. "Sek-si! Sek-si! Sek-si" Lalu Chanyeol berteriak keras-keras, "ABS SEHUN! ABS SEHUN! KAMI INGIN LIHAT ABS SEHUN" Studio riuh bukan main.

Lee Guk-joo mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil tertawa. "Oke, oke. Ayo kita lihat comeback Baekhyun. Tenang, tenang." Seluruh studio kembali tenang.

"Jadi pemuda seksi, maskulin dan dewasa Oh Sehun," Baekhyun membuat-buat ekspresi penasaran. "Kenapa kau masih mengompoli kasur dan sepraimu, lalu membiarkan Suho Hyung membereskannya?!"

' _SIAL.'_

"Ngom-pol! Ngom-pol! Ngom-pol!" Kali ini tanpa dikomando Chanyeol, penonton berteriak keras.

' _Aduh, berpikir..'_

"Ngom-pol! Ngom-pol! Oh Sehun masih ngompol!"

Oh Sehyun mengangkat dua tangannya. Menyerah. Ia tidak bisa mengakui dia ngompol, apalagi mengakui kalau Suho Hyung yang membersihkan pipisnya di kasur. Seluruh studio bertepuk tangan dan tertawa.

Bahkan, Hyung-setan-Kyungsoo yang biasanya diam saja tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Shin Dong-yup tertawa menahan sakit diperutnya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanan Baekhyun dan mengacungkannya ke udara. "Games up. Baekhyun-Sehun, 1-0!"

* * *

"Oke, Chanyeol, ronde kedua. Chanyeol vs Leader Suho! Kau duluan, ya?" Shin Dong-yup tersenyum.

Chanyeol mengangkat dan mengepalkan tangannya ke atas. "SIAP!" Suaranya yang dalam seperti gorilla ngamuk karena istrinya selingkuh menggema dalam studio.

"Park Chanyeol! Fighting! Kau yang paling tampan!"

 _Eww, Baekhyun, stop!_ Chanyeol mengerutkan kening ke arah Baekhyun. _Jangan bilang begitu lagi, kau salah, kau yang paling tampan!_

Lee Guk-joo melambaikan tangannya. "Chanyeol versus Suho, ready, set, go!"

"Suho hyung!"

"Ya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kejam. "Kau tahu bahwa penjualan album versimu adalah yang paling rendah kan?"

Muka Suho yang putih pucat seperti vampir Edward sedikit memerah-sedikit. Seperti biasa, Leader Kim tersenyum kikuk dan membuang pandangannya ke arah penonton, dengan wajah memelas.

Di sudut kanan tempat duduk audience, terlihat seorang gadis pre-puber membawa _neon board_ bertuliskan "SUHO OPPA KUPINANG KAU DENGAN BISMILLAH" dengan hidung mimisan dan menangis jadi-jadian seperti dikejar hantu pocong karena Suho melihat ke arah penonton.

"Suho, dangyunhaji?" Shin Dong-yup bertanya.

"Dangyunhaji." Leader menjawab pelan dan mengepalkan tangannya di udara.

"Tapi Chanyeol," Suho berkata. ' _Agresif sedikit Junmyeon, Chanyeol bukan apa-apa. Dia hanya lebih tinggi, lebih lucu, dan lebih berisik darimu..hey!'_

"Kau tahu wajahmu terlihat seperti orang tolol dengan IQ paling rendah di grup kita kan?"

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya, tertawa canggung. "I-DI-OT! I-DI-OT!" Kai tampaknya berada di partai Suho, menepukkan tangan. Seluruh studio mengikuti Kai.

' _Sialan Suho hyung'_ Huh, jika Chanyeol menjawab dangyunhaji maka PD-nim akan mengedit adegan ini dengan _subtitle_ ' _Chanyeol The Idiot_ ' Cukup di _fanfiction_ saja Chanyeol jadi idiot dan sayang Baekhyun. Ehh, tunggu. Dia tidak sayang Baekhyun! _Fanfiction delulu sih_.

 _Well_ ,

"Dangyunhaji."

"Hyung, saat kau tampil sebagai perempuan di stage 'Something', kau mencium dirimu sendiri di cermin, kan?"

' _Aish_! _Penampilan itu_!' Jiwa _manly_ Suho terbakar.

"Woah, aku ingat pernah menonton stage itu! Suho-ya! Kau sangat cantik dan seksi, kulitmu putih dan bibirmu sangat merah, seperti miss Korea." Dong-yup mengangguk-angguk setuju.

' _YA AKU MEMANG CANTIK AKU TAHU!'_ Suho menggeram dalam hati.

"Jadi, Dangyunhaji, Suho?" Lee Guk-joo bertanya padanya. ' _Huh, aku mencium diriku sendiri adalah hal paling konyol di dunia-walaupun saat itu aku memang cantik, sih, Chanyeol juga pasti setuju jika-hey! Aku dapat ide.'_

"Chanyeol-ah!"

"Ye, hyung?"

"KAU.. Jujur saja, aku terlihat cantik dan seksi saat itu. Kau juga ingin menciumku waktu itu kan?!"

Studio gempar. "CI-UM! CI-UM! CI-UM!" Kai memulai aksinya lagi. Wajah Chanyeol memerah. ' _Apa? Tidak! Aku tidak ingin mencium Suho Hyung yang cantik!_ ' Suho dengan dress merah seperti penari stripper, rambut pendek berwarna coklat yang cantik, kulitnya putih, roknya sobek sampai paha, mulutnya berlipstik merah, dan ia menari seksi di atas panggung… ' _STOP CHANYEOL!_ '

Penggemar pre-puber yang tadi mimisan mengangkat-ngangkat boardnya lebih histeris sekarang. Studio ramai sekali, tapi ia yang paling keras suaranya. "CIUM AKU SUHO OPPA! CIUM AKU!"

' _Ayo Chanyeol-ah, akui saja._ ' Suho mengangkat alis kanannya.

' _Huh, hyung, ayo akhiri game ini.'_ Chanyeol mengangkat alis kirinya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat dua alisnya. ' _Dua pemuda yang sama-sama sinting.'_ Batinnya seperti setan dalam hati.

"Chanyeol, apakah kau akan menjawab atau menyerah?" Shin Dong-yup menunjuk pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas dengan keras. Shin Dong-yup dan Lee Guk-joo kemudian sibuk menggoda audience, bertanya apakah mereka berpikir Chanyeol ingin mencium Suho yang memakai cross-dress dengan. Suho sendiri tersenyum-senyum ambigu, ' _Yeah! Park Chanyeol aku menang! Siapa bilang kau member paling lucu, heh?'_

Kepala Chanyeol terangkat. Studio hening menantikan jawabannya.

"Dangyunhaji!"

WOAHHHH Studio meledak dan penonton tidak lagi berbisik-bisik. Kai dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan kaget; Sehun bertepuk tangan; Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata-ingin menangis sendirian di belakang panggung.

"Fantastis. Ternyata mereka berdua juga ingin mencium Suho yang cantik!"

"Hyung," Suara berat Chanyeol mengeras. "Aku ingin menciummu di hari Cross-dress. Jadi kau akan membolehkanku menciummu hari ini, kan?"

Studio membeku. MC Dong-yup dan MC Guk-joo membeku. EXO-K membeku. ( _a/n: kekuatan supranaturalnya Xiumin, lololol_ )

"Tidak.. bisa.."

Suho mengeluarkan dua patah kata itu dengan lirih, di luar kesadaran. Tapi studio masih membeku. Chanyeol tersenyum, ' _Well.. well..'_

Shin Dong-yup mengangkat tangan Chanyeol. "Ya! Pemenangnya Park Chanyeol! Chanyeol-Suho 1-0!"

* * *

Setelah syuting dan melewati proses editing, game 'Dangyunhaji' EXO-K disiarkan di chanel televisi MBC EXO Special. Rating program mendapat angka tinggi, 15.7%. PD-nim senang karena rating tinggi; penonton senang karena member EXO-K menampilkan game lucu; fans senang karena EXO-K muncul di program televisi; Lee Soo Man senang karena EXO-K dapat banyak tawaran mengisi program variety. Seluruh Korea Selatan senang.

Hanya orang-orang yang mendapat julukan baru yang tidak senang. 'Sehun-maknae-ngompol'; 'Chanyeol-the-idiot'; 'Noona Suho' dan 'Unnie Suho; Baekhyun tidak dapat julukan apa-apa, tapi tetap tidak senang karena shipper Chanyeol-Suho mulai tumbuh dimana-mana dan mendapat julukan ' _kisseu couple_ '.

Kai dan Kyungsoo hidup tenang di kamar dorm mereka dan kehidupan berlanjut seperti biasanya.

Kai dan Kyungsoo tidak dapat julukan apa-apa.

Kai dan Kyungsoo tidak protes saat game mereka tidak disiarkan.

Kai dan Kyungsoo, kenyataannya, juga memainkan game Dangyunhaji itu di studio.

Kai dan Kyungsoo hidup bahagia.

-end-

Bonus:

 **Game 'Dangyunhaji' Kai dan Kyungsoo.**

((alasan game mereka tidak disiarkan adalah kurang lucu. Tidak, tidak, penonton di studio yang menyaksikan syuting game itu tidak membenci mereka, atau menganggap mereka garing. Ini adalah cuplikan game Dangyunhaji Kai dan Kyungsoo yang #salahfokus.))

 **MC Dong-yup** : "Baiklah, Kai, kau mulai dulu. 1, 2, 3.. Go!"

 **Kai** : "Hyung, kau tahu aku berterimakasih karena selalu masak makanan enak untukku kan?"

 **Kyungsoo** : "Dangyunhaji _*menjawab secepat kilat*_ Itu karena kau adalah dongsaeng favoritku, kau tahu, itu kan?"

 **Baekhyun** : "Yah, yah! Kenapa kalian memuji satu sama lain?"

 **Kai** : "Kau tahu kau juga hyung favoritku di dunia, kan?"

 **Kyungsoo** : _*tersenyum secerah matahari mekar* *dalam hati ingin berguling-guling seperti kucing melahirkan karena senang*_ "Dangyunhaji*

 **MC Guk-joo** : "Penonton, sepertinya mereka salah paham dengan cara main game ini."

 **Penonton** : _*para kaisoo shippers*_ "So sweet, so sweet! Wicuit"

 **Kai** : "Kau adalah orang yang membalut kakiku saat patah, memberiku obat saat demam, menghiburku saat sedih, selalu memberi semangat saat aku lelah, hidup di dunia _entertainment_ ini, jika tanpamu, mungkin aku sudah menyerah. Kau yang selalu meyakinkanku untuk tetap tinggal."

 **Kyungsoo** : "Kalau kau butuh bantuan, kau tidak boleh minta tolong pada hyung yang lain. Minta tolong hanya padaku, oke? Kau akan melakukannya, kan?"

 **Kai** : _*menangis bahagia, menarik ingus*_ "Aku sangat bersyukur kau punya hyung sepertimu. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku, kau mengerti?"

 **Baekhyun** : _*sesenggukan diam-diam*_ "Apa mereka selalu se-romantis ini?

 **Suho** : _/dalam hati/_ "Ah, EXO Saranghaja!"

 **Chanyeol** : _*menangis di bahu Baekhyun*_

 **Sehun** : "YAH! Apa kalian main sinetron, apa ini seperti Opera Sabun. Kai, Kyungsoo, CUT CUT!"

 **Semua orang** : _*mengabaikan Sehun*_

 **Kyungsoo** : "Arasseo."

Semua orang di studio tersenyum dan mengusap air mata mereka. Kai dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan. Mata Kai menyiratkan ' _Hyung, jangan muntah ya, tapi aku sangat bersyukur mengenalmu.'_ Mata Kyungsoo menyiratkan ' _Aku bangga padamu, tapi kepalamu jangan kebesaran, ya.'_

Syuting MBC EXO Special berakhir pada hari itu.

-end-

a/n (4): Review would be so much appreciated /but i know this is fail, i know/

a/n (5): Anyone thinks I should write EXO-M playing Dangyunhaji?


End file.
